Schuld?
by Elanor2005
Summary: Sams Gefühle während der Ereignisse im Schicksalsberg und danach...


**Disclaimer: **Alle Personen, Handlungsorte u.s.w. gehören Tolkien, bzw. New Line. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**A/N:** Diese FF wurde durch die Szene im 3. Film inspiriert, als Frodo in Ithilien aufwacht. Ich fand, dass es interessant wäre, an dieser Stelle auch einmal Sam Gefühle zu behandeln.

Ich habe in Anlehnung an den Film geschrieben, eventuelle Widersprüche zum Buch sind möglich!

**Schuld?**

Langsam drehte sich Frodo um. Den Ring hielt er noch immer in der herabgesunkenen Hand. Frodo war blass, er sah erschöpft und mitgenommen aus, die Qualen der letzten Wochen standen ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Sogar von hier konnte Sam die Blutspuren an seinem Hals sehen, wo bis eben noch der Ring gehangen hatte. Nun hob Frodo den Kopf und sah ihn an. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, etwas seltsamen, etwas, das mit der der Angst nichts mehr zu tun hatte.

"Wirf ihn ins Feuer!" schrie Sam mit aller Entschlossenheit, die ihm noch geblieben war. "Worauf wartest du denn noch?"

Aber Frodo schien ihn überhaupt nicht zu hören. Sam sah, wie sein Freund langsam die Hände hob, den Ring zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen. Als Sam klar wurde was er da tat entfuhr ihm ein wilder Schrei der Verzweiflung.

"NEIN!"

Doch dann traf ihn Frodos Blick und als das geschah konnte Sam keinen Ton mehr hervorbringen. Frodo sah ihm genau in die Augen und während er den Ring langsam auf seinen Finger schob breitete sich ein fast schon wahnsinniges Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Es war als würde etwas in ihm zerbrechen. Er war Frodos Freund, er hatte alles für ihn getan und war ihm auf jedem Weg gefolgt. Sie hatten zusammen Kankras Lauer überlebt, waren tagelang durch Mordor gewandert und zuletzt hatte Sam ihn sogar getragen. Sam hatte das alles nur für Frodo auf sich genommen und ihre Freundschaft hatte ihn stark gemacht. Er hatte Frodo mehr vertraut als irgendjemandem sonst.

Und jetzt stand Frodo da, mit dem Ring in der Hand und würde alles zerstören. Ihre Reise war umsonst gewesen und mit Mittelerde war es aus.

Aber das war es nicht woran Sam in diesem Augenblick dachte. Er konnte nur eines denken: Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Frodo konnte nichts dafür, er war dem Ring verfallen, aber er, Sam musste einen Fehler gemacht haben. Er hatte nicht auf Frodo aufgepasst.

Sam machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, auch wenn er nicht wusste was er vorhatte und was er jetzt tun sollte. Er glaubte nicht mehr daran, dass Frodo zur Besinnung kam und den Ring freiwillig vernichtete. Seit Frodos Blick glaubte er an gar nichts mehr. Also musste er etwas tun. Er musste Frodo dazu zwingen. Und wenn das nicht möglich war musste er ihm den Ring mit Gewalt abnehmen, im schlimmsten Fall würde das bedeuten, dass er ihn töten musste.

Aber wie sollte er Frodo jemals töten können? Sam spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Wenn er nichts tat war Mittelerde verloren.

Der kräftige Schlag auf den Kopf kam ihm fast befreiend vor. Sam fiel auf die Knie, schlug mit dem Ellenbogen auf den harten Stein und blieb einen Moment lang einfach liegen. Für wenige Sekunden musste er an gar nichts denken und sah nur eine wohltuende Schwärze vor Augen. Doch ihm war keine lange Ohnmacht vergönnt.

Sam riss die Augen auf, als ihm ein gellender Schmerzensschrei in die Ohren drang. Sofort rappelte er sich hoch. Da vorne, am Rand der Klippe, stand Gollum, den Ring in seiner Hand und wie wahnsinnig jubelnd. Doch Sams Blick galt nur Frodo, der zusammengekrümmt daneben lag und sich eine blutende Hand hielt. Was genau geschehen war konnte Sam nicht sehen.

"Frodo!" Sam sprang auf und wollte zu seinem Freund laufen. Er dachte nicht mehr an den Ring oder an Gollum, er wusste nur, dass Frodo dort lag und seine Hilfe brauchte.

Aber dann blieb er jäh stehen, als Frodo sich völlig überraschend hochrappelte. Er lief zu Gollum, der noch immer in seinen Freudentanz vertieft war, und stürzte sich auf ihn. Mit großen Augen beobachtete Sam wie sich die beiden am Rand der Klippe einen letzten, erbitterten Kampf lieferten.

Und dann fielen sie über den Rand.

Sams Entsetzensschrei war laut und verzweifelt. Nun hatte er Frodo endgültig verloren. Sein Freund war fort, tot, verbrannt in der glühenden Lava des Schicksalsberges. Die Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und ohne wirklich zu wissen warum stolperte Sam über die Steine, bis zu der Stelle, wo Frodo und Gollum gestürzt waren.

Sam beugte sich über den Rand- und stieß einen weiteren Schrei aus. Frodo war nicht tot, dort hing er und hielt sich mit allerletzter Kraft an einem Felsenvorsprung fest.

"Frodo!" Ohne zu zögern legte Sam sich auf den Boden und streckte seine Hand nach Frodo aus.

"Nimm meine Hand!" Frodo machte einen halbherzigen Versuch, rutschte aber an der schwitzigen Hand ab.

Dann sah Sam in Frodos Augen und was er dort entdeckte versetzte ihm einen tiefen Stich ins Herz. Es war fast schlimmer als zu erkennen, dass sein Freund dem Ring verfallen war. Jedes Licht war aus den großen, blauen Augen des Hobbits erloschen. Sam hatte Frodo während ihrer ganzen Reise genau beobachtet, und sicher hatte er oft hoffnungslos gewirkt. Aber noch nie hatte Sam eine derartige Resignation gesehen. Es schien fast als hätte Frodo mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, aufgegeben, als wolle er überhaupt nicht gerettet werden. Aber das durfte nicht sein! Sam wollte sich überhaupt nicht vorstellen, dass Frodo jetzt dort hinunterfallen könnte, denn das musste nicht geschehen. Er würde ihn retten.

"Lass ja nicht los!" Frodos Blick traf seinen.

"Wehe, wenn du los lässt!" Es war fast als ob die blauen Augen ihm antworten wollten. Als wollten sie darum bitten ihn gehen zu lassen...

Aber das durfte nicht sein! Frodo konnte nicht sterben, nicht jetzt, wo sie schon so weit gekommen waren. Wenn Frodo jetzt dort hinunter fiel wollte auch er nicht mehr leben. Dann würde er zusammen mit ihm sterben. Aber Sam wollte nicht sterben!

"BITTE!"

Der Schrei kam tief aus Sams Herz und war voller Verzweiflung.

Ein letztes Mal sah Frodo in seine Augen und Sam glaubte schon er wolle jetzt endgültig loslassen- als er plötzlich Frodos blutverschmierte Hand in seiner fühlte. Mit einer Kraft, die er sich nie zugetraut hatte, packte er fest zu und zog seinen Freund so gut er konnte auf die Klippe hinauf.

Dann rannten sie. Sam hatte seinen Arm um Frodo gelegt und sah sich nicht ein einziges Mal um, als sie über den schmalen Fels liefen. Erst als sie sich draußen auf einen Stein gerettet hatten sah er, dass hinter ihnen der Schicksalsberg zusammengestürzt war.

Mit einem Mal verließ Sam alle Kraft. Es war vorbei! Der Ring war vernichtet, Sauron besiegt, Mittelerde gerettet und Frodo am Leben. Einen Moment lang hatte Sam das kalte Grinsen vor Augen und sah wie Frodo sich den Ring langsam auf den Finger schob- aber dann verdrängte er dieses Bild und sah wieder den Frodo neben sich- blutend und schwach. Er wollte jetzt nicht darüber nachdenken, dafür würde später noch genug Zeit sein.

„Ich kann das Auenland vor mir sehen…" flüsterte Frodo und sah ihn fast überrascht an. Sein Blick war voller unendlicher Traurigkeit über alles, was sie verloren hatten. Und doch konnte er sich wieder erinnern…

„Der Brandyweinfluss. Den Festbaum…"

Die Tränen ließen seinen Blick verschwimmen. Oh ja, auch er konnte sich erinnern, selbst jetzt noch. Die ganze Reise über, immer wenn er geglaubt hatte es nicht mehr ertragen zu können und am liebsten aufgegeben hätte- dann hatte er Frodo vor sich gesehen, einen unschuldigen Hobbit, der in etwas hineingezogen worden war, was er nie gewollt hatte, und er hatte ans Auenland gedacht. Und wenn er sich das alles in Erinnerung gerufen hatte, dann hatte er wieder gewusst wofür sie kämpften und warum lohnte weiterzugehen.

Frodos Worte ließen ihn klar und deutlich die Bilder an jenes Geburtstagsfest sehen, an dem, wie er wusste, Frodo den Ring von Bilbo bekommen hatte. An diesem Tag hatte sein Schicksal begonnen.

Doch wenn Sam sich an das Fest erinnerte dachte er noch an etwas ganz anderes, ein Gesicht, das ihn ebenfalls während der Reise begleitet hatte…

„Rosie Hüttinger beim Tanzen… Sie hatte Bänder im Haar…"

Sam hatte Frodo nie gesagt, wie viel er für Rosie wirklich empfand, aber er war sich sicher, dass Frodo es sich denken konnte. Mit fast schon verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck sagte er:

„Wenn ich je eine geheiratet hätte- sie wär's gewesen!"

Er dachte an Rosies lachendes Gesicht und daran, dass er sie niemals wieder sehen würde.

„Sie wär's gewesen!"

Sam ließ seine Hand sinken und versuchte nicht mehr die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Es war vorbei, er würde nicht ins Auenland zurückkehren. Sie waren verloren, einsam in einer Feuerwüste, umgeben von Zerstörung und Dunkelheit, aus der es kein Entkommen gab. Jetzt würde er sterben- aber immerhin wusste er wofür. Und er würde an Frodos Seite sterben, bis zum letzten Augenblick bei ihm sein können. Er wusste, dass es nicht sinnlos gewesen war. Sie hatten ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und wenn ihr Tod der Preis dafür war, dann würden sie ihn zahlen müssen. Er bereute nichts von dem, was er getan hatte, denn er hatte es für Frodo getan, für das Auenland und für Mittelerde.

In diesem Moment spürte er wie Frodo liebevoll einen Arm um seine Schulter legte.

„Ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist, Samwise Gamgee." sagte er und Sam hörte, dass auch er weinte.

„Hier am Ende aller Dinge…"

Sam fühlte, wie die Ohnmacht ihn mit sich nehmen wollte. Mit allerletzter Kraft legte er seine Arme um Frodo und so saßen sie nun zusammen auf dem Felsen und warteten auf den Tod, bis Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung ihnen langsam die Sinne nahmen.

* * *

Als Sam aufwachte wusste er überhaupt nicht wo er war. Er setzte sich blinzelnd auf und guckte sich um.

Er lag in einem warmen Bett, das in einem kleinen Raum mit weißen Wänden stand. Durch ein Fenster schien die Sonne, er sah Bäume und hörte das Zwitschern von Vögeln.

Verwirrt ließ er sich wieder in die Kissen sinken und dachte nach. Was war geschehen?

Er sah Felsen vor sich, Blut und Feuer, konnte es aber mit nichts in Verbindung bringen.

Dieses Bett- so etwas kannte er. Genauso hatte Frodos Bett in Bruchtal ausgesehen!

Bruchtal- dort hatte Elronds Rat stattgefunden, bei dem Frodo der Ring anvertraut worden war. Und dann- innerhalb von Sekunden kehrten die Erinnerungen zurück. Sam sah die Mienen von Moria vor sich, erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er Frodo auf dem Fluss hinterher geschwommen war, dachte an die Begegnung mit Faramir und an Kankras Lauer. Und schließlich wusste er auch wieder wie sie durch Mordor gewandert waren, immer in Richtung Schicksalsberg. Und dann- Sam Fingernägel krallten sich in die Bettdecke, als er an Frodos Gesichtsausdruck dachte. Danach war alles so schnell gegangen. Er hatte es im letzten Moment geschafft Frodo zu retten und sie waren nach draußen geflüchtet. Aber dann- was dann geschehen war wusste er nicht und auch wo er sich jetzt befand war ihm ein Rätsel. In Mordor, bevor er ohnmächtig geworden war, hatte er an den Tod gedacht. War er jetzt wirklich tot?

Andererseits fühlte sich das Bett ziemlich echt an und auch sein Körper schien recht normal- abgesehen von ein paar Kratzern im Gesicht und auf den Armen. Eigentlich hatte er sich den Tod anders vorgestellt…

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und ein wohlbekannter Kopf lugte hinein. Dann ertönte ein so lauter Schrei, dass er zusammenzuckte.

„SAM! Merry, komm schnell, er ist wach!"

Draußen auf dem Flur waren schnelle Schritte zu hören und eine Sekunde später standen Merry und Pippin mit strahlenden Gesichtern vor seinem Bett.

„Oh Sam, endlich bist du wach! Das ist so-"

Pippin schien nicht das richtige Wort zu finden, also machte er kurzen Prozess, sprang zu Sam aufs Bett und fiel ihm um den Hals. Merry zögerte keine Sekunde es ihm nachzumachen und als Gandalf einen Moment später den Raum betrat waren die beiden immer noch damit beschäftigt ihren Freund abwechselnd zu umarmen und ihn dabei mit Fragen zu bestürmen.

„Sam, was ist nur mit euch passiert? Gandalf hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht!"

„Aber natürlich will er mal wieder nichts verraten!"

„Seid ihr im Schicksalsberg gewesen? Aber der ist doch explodiert!"

„Faramir hat irgendwas von einer großen Spinne erzählt!"

Sam öffnete den Mund, um zu antworten, aber dann wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte und schloss ihn wieder. Merry und Pippin ließen sich davon nicht stören, sie redeten einfach weiter, ohne zu merken, dass Sam von den vielen Fragen wie erschlagen war.

„Seid ihr den Nazgul begegnet?"

„Und wer ist dieser Gollum, von dem alle reden?"

„Und was-"

„Tuk und Brandybock! Es war klar, dass ihr wieder einmal die ersten am Schauplatz sein würdet. Aber jetzt lasst den jungen Herrn Gamgee doch erstmal Luft holen!"

Sam hob langsam den Kopf. Hatte er richtig gehört? Aber wie war das möglich? War er vielleicht doch tot?

Aber offensichtlich war er weder tot noch handelte es sich hier um einen Irrtum. Dort stand tatsächlich Gandalf und er schien genauso aus Fleisch und Blut zu sein wie Merry und Pippin. Diese waren inzwischen verstummt, denn vor dem Zauberer hatten sie nun doch ein wenig Respekt.

Gandalf sah anders aus als früher, sein Haar war nicht mehr grau, sondern weiß, und sein Umhang ebenfalls- aber ansonsten war er unverkennbar der alte.

„Gandalf? Du- wie- was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Ist das ein Traum?"

Sam starrte den Zauberer mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, welcher darauf lächeln musste.

„Nein mein lieber Sam, das ist kein Traum, auch wenn ich verstehen, dass es dir so erscheinen muss. Du befindest dich in Gondor, genau gesagt in einem Lager in Ithilien."

Sam sah Gandalf noch immer ungläubig an und die Worte schienen nur langsam bei ihm anzukommen. Er hatte so viele Fragen, so viel was er nicht verstand- aber das konnte alles warten. Nur eines musste er jetzt wissen.

„Wo ist Frodo?"

Gandalfs Lächeln wurde breiter.

„Frodo geht es gut, um ihn brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Er ist im Nebenzimmer, allerdings immer noch bewusstlos."

„Ich muss zu ihm." Sam schob die Decke zur Seite und wollte aufstehen, doch die Beine knickten ihm unter den Füßen weg und er fiel aufs Bett zurück.

„Hab Geduld, Samwise!" sagte Gandalf beschwichtigend, als er Sams wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Du warst lange bewusstlos. Du wirst bald wieder auf den Beinen sein und dann kannst du auch zu Frodo. Aber im Moment ist es besser, wenn du noch ein wenig liegen bleibst."

Sam verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück, aber dann siegte seine Neugierde.

„Wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?"

„Fast zwei Tage. Ich habe Merry und Pippin noch nie so ungeduldig erlebt."

Zwei Tage! Was inzwischen alles geschehen sein musste! Und er hatte keine Ahnung… Er wusste ja noch nicht einmal was die restlichen Gefährten im Ringkrieg gemacht hatten!

„Wo sind denn die anderen?" fragte Sam schließlich, weil ihm diese Frage am wichtigsten erschien. Erst als es ausgesprochen war, dachte er daran, dass es vielleicht doch nicht so klug gewesen war. Sie hatten ja schon durch Faramir erfahren, dass Boromir tot war, was wenn noch ein Gefährte gefallen war?

Doch glücklicherweise schien das nicht der Fall zu sein, denn Gandalfs Lächeln veränderte sich nicht.

„Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli sind ebenfalls hier und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sofort zu dir kommen werden, wenn sie erfahren, dass du wach bist. Sie haben eine Menge zu tun, aber sie waren oft hier und haben nach dir gefragt."

Dann wurde sein Blick ernst. „Von Boromir weißt du schon, hat mir Faramir erzählt?"

Sam nickte. „Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie. Und warum."

„Das sollten dir vielleicht am besten Merry und Pippin erzählen, denn sie waren dabei und ich nicht."

„Wo warst du überhaupt? Wir dachten alle du wärst tot! Warum-"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und ich verspreche sie dir einmal zu erzählen, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt sind andere Dinge wichtiger. Sam, möchtest du mir erzählen was dir und Frodo passiert ist? Teilweise habe ich es schon von Faramir gehört, aber viele Fragen konnte er mir nicht beantworten."

Sam biss sich auf die Lippe. Er sollte Gandalf alles erzählen? ALLES? Das konnte er nicht. Manche Dinge wollte er am liebsten so schnell wie möglich vergessen und nie wieder daran denken. Wenn er nun darüber sprach ging das nicht. Und außerdem hatte er selbst doch noch so viele Fragen! Er wusste ja noch gar nichts von Ringkrieg und wie es den anderen ergangen war.

Das sagte Sam Gandalf auch und dieser reagierte durchaus verständnisvoll.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht leicht für dich ist, Sam. Aber du wirst eines Tages darüber sprechen müssen und glaub mir, je früher du es tust, desto früher wirst du es auch vergessen können. Und du wirst dich danach besser fühlen."

Sam kam sich ein bisschen überrannt vor. Er war gerade erst aufgewacht und schon sollte er Gandalf alles erzählen? Aber wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht, irgendwann würde er es sowieso tun müssen und dann hatte er es wenigstens hinter sich…

Auch Merry und Pippin blickten ihn gespannt von der Seite an.

Also räusperte sich Sam, schob ein Kissen hinter den Rücken und begann zu erzählen.

Als Sam seinen Bericht beendet hatte standen ihm Tränen in den Augen. Es war furchtbar gewesen über das alles zu sprechen, auch wenn er unzählige Kleinigkeiten einfach weggelassen hatte. Frodos Aktion bei Kankras Lauer zum Beispiel hatte er komplett ignoriert, in seiner Geschichte waren sie erst durch Gollum in den Gängen getrennt worden.

Es tat einfach zu sehr weh darüber zu sprechen, und außerdem hatte er irgendwie das Gefühl Frodo zu hintergehen, indem er solche Sachen über ihn erzählte. Frodo konnte nichts dafür, aber würde Gandalf das verstehen?

Auch von den Ereignissen im Schicksalsberg hatte Sam nur eine kurze Zusammenfassung gegeben. Diese reichte jedoch schon aus um Merry und Pippin ihn geschockt ansehen zu lassen.

„Meine Güte, Sam!" sagte Merry und legte tröstend die Arme um seinen Freund. „So was hätte ich mir im schlimmsten Alptraum nicht vorgestellt! Dagegen sind unsere Abenteuer ja geradezu albern!"

„Danke, Samwise." sagte Gandalf ernst und strich Sam kurz durchs Haar. „Ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Aber du wirst sehen, dass du dich jetzt besser fühlst."

Damit ging er aus dem Zimmer und ließ Sam mit Merry und Pippin alleine.

‚Wäre schön, wenn ich mich besser fühlen würde' dachte Sam sarkastisch, ‚aber bis jetzt ist davon noch nichts zu merken!'

Tatsächlich fühlte er sich weder erleichtert, noch irgendwie glücklicher- im Gegenteil, jetzt wo er alles noch einmal genau durchdacht hatte, war es als ob sämtliche Wunden wieder aufgerissen waren. Es fühlte sich schrecklich an und er wollte am liebsten sofort wieder einschlafen, um alles vergessen zu können.

Aber dann sah er Merrys und Pippins erwartungsvolle Gesichter und erinnerte sich wieder, dass ja auch sie eine Geschichte zu erzählen hatten.

„Und- wie ist es euch ergangen?" beeilte er sich zu fragen.

* * *

Es war Nacht und Sam lag hellwach in seinem Bett. Sein Körper fühlte sich müde, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken, dafür gab es zu viel worüber er nachdenken musste.

Er wusste inzwischen alles über Merrys und Pippins Erlebnisse im Ringkrieg und als abends Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli vorbei gekommen waren, hatten sie das fehlende ergänzt.

Sam war den ganzen Tag lang von Freunden umringt gewesen und hatte überhaupt keine Zeit gehabt sich über irgendetwas Gedanken zu machen. Jetzt war er endlich alleine und hatte Zeit.

Immer wieder musste er daran denken, dass Frodo im Nachbarzimmer lag, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Irgendwie war das ein merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Er war die ganzen letzten Monate ohne Unterbrechung ständig mit Frodo zusammen gewesen (nun gut, außer der kurzen Zeit bei Kankras Lauer) und es war immer selbstverständlich gewesen.

Nun war ihre Reise vorbei und alles war anders.

Aragorn hatte vorhin gesagt, dass Frodo wahrscheinlich morgen aufwachen würde. Eigentlich war das schrecklich dumm- aber irgendwie hatte Sam Angst davor.

Das letzte Mal, als er Frodo gesehen hatte, hatten sie Arm in Arm und weinend in Mordor gesessen und geglaubt sie müssten sterben. Wie sollten sie denn nun weitermachen, nach allem, was geschehen war? Würden sie jemals wieder Freunde sein können, so wie früher? Würde er Frodo in die Augen schauen können, ohne darin wieder den wahnsinnigen Ausdruck zu sehen, wie in dem Moment, als er dem Ring verfiel?

Wie konnte es nach all diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen wieder so wie vorher werden?

Er war Frodo nicht böse, denn er wusste, dass er nichts dafür konnte. Wenn er jemandem böse sein durfte, dann war es Sauron und der war tot. Nein, es gab niemanden, dem er die Schuld geben konnte.

Vielleicht war es ja seine eigene Schuld. Vielleicht hätte er einfach nicht so gutgläubig sein dürfen. Er hätte sich im Traum nicht vorgestellt, dass Frodo dem Ring tatsächlich auf diese Art und Weise verfallen könnte, so dass er sogar vergaß, was seine Aufgabe war.

Aber war das nicht einfach nur schrecklich naiv gewesen? Er hatte doch gesehen, was mit Gollum geschehen war und wie sich Frodos Benehmen geändert hatte, je länger er den Ring trug.

Hätte ihm da nicht klar sein müssen, dass es so kommen könnte? Doch natürlich, er hätte es wissen müssen. Es hatte keinen Sinn hier zu sitzen und bei anderen die Schuld zu suchen, wenn es doch einzig und allein seine Schuld war! Er war der einzige gewesen, der etwas hätte ändern können. Er hätte Frodo den Ring abnehmen müssen, noch bevor sie zum Schicksalsberg gekommen waren, dann hätte er ihn selber vernichten können. Natürlich erst so kurz vorher, dass dem Ring keine Zeit geblieben wäre auch von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen. Ja, das hätte er tun müssen. Dann wäre alles ganz anders gekommen, dann würde Frodo jetzt kein Finger fehlen und die Sache wäre nie außer Kontrolle geraten.

Es war seine Schuld, dass es Frodo schlecht ging, er hatte seinen besten Freund ins Unglück gehen lassen, obwohl er es hätte verhindern können. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können?

Sam spürte wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Leise schluchzend kauerte er sich zusammen und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber das war unmöglich, zu sehr lastete das furchtbare Gewicht der Schuld auf dem kleinen Hobbit und er war erleichtert, als ihn nach Stunden, so schien es ihm, endlich der Schlaf übermannte.

* * *

Am nächsten Tag durfte Sam aufstehen. Sehr zu Gandalfs Überraschung äußerte er nicht mehr den Wunsch Frodo zu sehen, sondern wollte stattdessen lieber ein bisschen an die frische Luft. Doch Gandalf fragte nicht nach, er wusste dass Sam seine Gründe haben würde und vermutete diese ganz richtig auf Teilen der Reise, von denen Sam noch nicht so ausführlich berichtet hatte.

Aber der Zauberer wollte seinen Freund nicht noch weiter ausfragen, er wusste, dass Sam kommen würde, wenn er darüber sprechen wollte, und wenn nicht war das seine Entscheidung und er würde ihn nicht drängen.

Merry und Pippin erklärten sich sofort bereit, Sam nach draußen zu begleiten und so kam es, dass er zwischen den beiden durch die Tür trat. Anfangs war er noch ein wenig wackelig, aber dann wurden seine Schritte sicherer und als sie ein paar Meter durch die Sonne gegangen waren ging er eigentlich nur noch provisorisch in der Mitte von Merry und Pippin.

Sam war bereits in Ithilien gewesen, doch damals hatte er die Schönheit dieses Landes kaum genießen können, die kommende Bedrohung durch Mordor und die ständige Sorge um Frodo hatten ihn zu sehr in Anspruch genommen. Nun war Sauron besiegt und er hätte Zeit gehabt diesen Teil des Königreiches Gondor wirklich zu bewundern- wenn da nicht die deprimierenden Gedanken an Frodo gewesen wären, die ihn seit gestern Nacht nicht mehr losließen. So sah er zwar die Blumen und die blühenden Bäume, hörte die Vögel singen und den kleinen Bach plätschern- aber seine Stimmung vermochten diese Dinge nicht aufzuheitern. Das merkten natürlich auch Merry und Pippin, die- erfolglos- versuchten Sam zum Lachen zu bringen.

„… und dann haben wir ihn einmal gefragt wie weit sie nun sind und weißt du, was er geantwortet hat?"

Sam schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte interessiert auszusehen. Er war sich sicher, dass er die Erzählungen der beiden normalerweise genossen hätte und es tat ihm leid, dass er so mürrisch reagierte- aber er war einfach mit den Gedanken ganz woanders.

„Geh nach Hause, Sam." hatte Frodo gesagt. „Du bist mir keine Hilfe mehr. Geh nach Hause, Sam. Geh nach Hause…"

„Interessiert es dich überhaupt?"

„Wie? Was?" Sam sah Pippin an, als wäre er gerade aus einem Traum erwacht.

Pippin verdrehte die Augen.

„Baumbarts Antwort natürlich! Oder hast du die ganze Zeit nicht zugehört?"

„Ich…"

„Was ist nur mit dir los, Sam?"

„Warum, was sollte mit mir sein?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber irgendwie bist du anders als sonst. Ich erkenne dich gar nicht wieder!"

Sam glaubte so etwas wie Vorwurf in Merrys Stimme zu hören und das machte ihn sofort wütend. Was wusste er denn schon?

„Würde es dich wundern, wenn ich anders wäre?" Er musste sich bemühen ruhig zu bleiben.

„Du hast doch keine Ahnung! Und du auch nicht!" fügte er an Pippin gewandt hinzu. „Ihr ward ja nicht dabei, ihr habt ja lieber mit Bäumen geredet und in Schlachten die Helden gespielt. Aber dann beschwert euch nicht, dass ICH anders bin!"

Ohne es zu merken war Sam lauter geworden. Merry machte den Versuch etwas zu sagen, aber Sam ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Ihr seid ja nicht durch Mordor gegangen! Ihr musstet ja nicht tagelang hungrig und durstig über Berge klettern und durch Höhlen kriechen! Ihr wurdet ja nicht kurz vor dem Ziel von eurem besten Freund verraten!"

Am Ende hatte Sam geschrieen, aber nach diesem letzten Satz verstummte er plötzlich und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck.

„Also wisst ihr gar nicht wie das ist." murmelte er schließlich etwas wirre. Dann brach er in Tränen aus und drehte sich weg.

„Sam?" Merry und Pippin sahen sich kurz an, nur um festzustellen, dass der andere genauso verwirrt war.

Dann ging Merry einen Schritt in Sams Richtung und legte ihm unsicher eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sam… Es tut mir leid, wenn wir dich verletzt haben! Es war nicht so gemeint, wir wollten dich ja nur aufmuntern!"

Sam nickte heftig. Das wusste er ja, ihm war selber nicht ganz klar was ihn zu diesem Ausraster veranlasst hatte.

„Was du da gerade gesagt hast- war das ernst gemeint?"

Da hatte er es. Jetzt fragten sie nach und lügen konnte er nicht. Sie hätten ihm ja sowieso nicht geglaubt, nicht nach diesem Ausbruch. Wieso hatte er sich nicht einfach zusammenreißen können?

Sam zuckte unbestimmt mit den Schultern. Missmutig ließ auf den feuchten Rasen sinken.

„Also doch!" Merry setzte sich neben Sam ins Gras und legte einen Arm um ihn. Pippin folgte seinem Beispiel ein wenig zögerlich.

„Los, erzähl."

Sam schluckte. So war das wirklich nicht geplant gewesen. Er hatte gute Gründe niemandem von der Sache mit Frodo und dem Ring erzählen zu wollen und eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt bei Merry und Pippin eine Ausnahme zu machen…

Aber jetzt blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes mehr übrig. Er musste einfach versuchen so wenig zu sagen wie möglich.

„Was genau- wollt ihr denn wissen?" fragte er deshalb zunächst einmal.

Merry rollte mit den Augen.

„Das ist ein schwacher Ablenkungsversuch, Sam. Du weißt ganz genau, was wir wissen wollen. Aber wenn du es unbedingt noch einmal direkt hören musst, bitte: Du hast gerade gesagt, dass Frodo dich verraten hat! Was war bei euch los? Was ist passiert?"

Sam spürte wie ein schreckliches Schamgefühl sich in ihm ausbreitete. Er hatte das gesagt, er wusste es und es ein furchtbarer Fehler gewesen. Wie hatte er Frodo einen Verräter nennen können, Frodo, der so viel durchgemacht hatte? Er wusste doch am besten wie sehr der Ringträger unter seiner Bürde gelitten hatte, und trotzdem erzählte er hinter Frodos Rücken Lügen über ihn.

Hatte er nicht gerade gestern erst festgestellt, dass es seine eigene Schuld gewesen war? Und jetzt versuchte er die Schuld auf Frodo zu schieben!

DAS war Verrat, das war schrecklich und er hätte alles getan um dieses Verbrechen rückgängig machen zu können.

„Ich habe Unsinn geredet, weil ich mich geärgert habe." sagte Sam mit aller Überzeugung, die er aufbringen konnte. Er fühlte sich furchtbar. Er wusste ja selber nicht genau war die Wahrheit war, wie sollte er sie Merry und Pippin sagen?

„Sam." sagte Merry, und zwang ihn, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Du kannst uns ruhig vertrauen. Wir werden es niemandem weitererzählen und wir werden es auch nicht gegen Frodo verwenden, wenn es das ist, wovor du Angst hast."

Sam blinzelte überrascht. So kannte er Merry ja gar nicht!

Normalerweise waren Merry und Pippin albern und immer darauf bedacht noch etwas Lustiges in einer Situation zu finden. Doch jetzt saßen sie hier vollkommen ernst neben ihm und Merry hatte sogar durchschaut, was seine größte Sorge war.

In diesem Moment wurde Sam klar, dass auch Merry und Pippin sich verändert hatten. Es war so viel geschehen seit jenem Tag, an dem die Gemeinschaft zerbrochen war und er war nicht der einzige, der dem Tod ins Auge gesehen hatte. Merry und Pippin waren nicht mehr die unschuldigen Hobbits aus dem Auenland, sie waren erwachsener und ernster geworden, durch Erfahrungen, um die sie niemand beneiden würde. Und trotz alledem waren sie noch immer die meiste Zeit munter und glücklich…

Sam konnte nicht umhin sie dafür zu bewundern.

Ja, sie hatten sich verändert, und plötzlich erschien Sam der Gedanke ihnen alles zu erzählen sehr viel leichter. Sie würden ihn verstehen und dann war er wenigstens nicht mehr alleine mit seinen Erinnerungen.

„Also- ihr wisst ja bestimmt von der Anziehung, die der Ring auf seinen Besitzer haben konnte, oder?"

Merry und Pippin nickten, sie hatten die Geschichte Gollums von Gandalf gehört.

Sam holte tief Luft.

„Er hatte diese Anziehung auch auf Frodo. Am Anfang hielt es sich noch in Grenzen, aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer schlimmer. Als wir den Pass von Cirith Ungol überqueren wollten, war der Einfluss bereits so groß, dass Gollum es wagen konnte, Frodo Lügen über mich zu erzählen. Er hat ihm geglaubt."

Sam blickte nach rechts zu Merry, der die Mundwinkel verzogen hatte und dann auf die andere Seite zu Pippin, dessen Augen groß und ungläubig waren.

„Was für Lügen?" fragte Pippin leise.

„Dass ich ihm den Ring wegnehmen will und dass ich alle Vorräte selber esse."

Merry sah seinen Freund entsetzt an.

„Dass du ihm den Ring wegnehmen willst? Und wie hat Frodo darauf reagiert?"

„Er hat mich nach Hause geschickt." sagte Sam mit tonloser Stimme.

„Er hat WAS?" Pippin starrte Sam an, als wäre er verrückt geworden. „Nach Hause geschickt? Aber das ist- und was hast du gemacht?"

„Er wurde von Gollum in Kankras Höhle gelockt und dann von Kankra angegriffen. Ich bin ihm gefolgt- aber das habe ich ja schon gestern erzählt."

Einen Moment lang sagte niemand etwas. Dann beschloss Merry die Stille zu unterbrechen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er zu Sam sagen sollte- dass solche Dinge geschehen waren hätte er sich in seinen wildesten Träumen nicht vorgestellt und nun konnte er zu gut verstehen, wie Sam sich fühlte.

„Sam, das- das hätte ich nie gedacht. Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass Frodo so etwas tun könnte…"

„Es war nicht Frodos Schuld!" sagte Sam schnell. „Ihr dürft nicht glauben, dass es seine Schuld war! Es lag nur an diesem verdammten Ring!"

Merry und Pippin nickten.

„Und wie ist es weiter gegangen? Ich meine mit Frodo und dem Ring? Ist es besser geworden?"

Sam atmete tief durch. Jetzt kam er zum unangenehmeren Teil der Geschichte.

„Nein. Es ist schlimmer geworden je weiter wir nach Mordor kamen. Am Schicksalsberg war es am schlimmsten…"

„Was ist passiert?"

„Er- er hat vergessen, wozu er gekommen war. Er wollte den Ring nicht mehr zerstören. Er wollte ihn für sich behalten."

Sam starrte auf seine Füße und versuchte nicht auf Merry und Pippin zu achten, die überhaupt nicht wussten, wie sie reagieren sollten.

„Das- das ist nicht dein Ernst!" Pippin starrte Sam aus großen Augen an, der Schock stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Merry warf Pippin einen schnellen Blick zu, um ihm zu bedeuten, lieber still zu sein. Pippin biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute weg.

„Und was- wie ging es dann weiter?" fragte Merry leise. „Ich meine- ihr habt es doch geschafft!"

Ohne Vorwarnung blickte Sam hoch und sah direkt in Merrys Augen. Er war sehr blass und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.

„Das war wie ein Wunder." sagte er dann und seine Stimme klang überraschend fest. „Gollum ist aufgetaucht und hat gegen Frodo gekämpft. Er hat ihm den Ring vom Finger gebissen und ist dann ins Feuer gestürzt- mit dem Ring. Wir konnten gerade noch so entkommen."

Merry öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Sam war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich habe einfach so daneben gestanden und nichts getan. Ich hätte auch nichts gemacht, wenn Frodo den Ring für sich genommen hätte. Ich hätte einfach zugesehen."

Merry schloss den Mund wieder. Jetzt wusste er nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

Sam vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Pippin blickte hilfesuchend zu Merry und strich Sam wie mechanisch über den Rücken.

Nach einer langen Minute des Schweigens sagte Merry schließlich mit leiser Stimme:

„Es war nicht deine Schuld, Sam."

Sam hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus feuchten Augen an. Merry beeilte sich weiter zu sprechen.

„Was du da erzählt hast ist schrecklich und ich kann verstehen, dass du dir Vorwürfe machst. Aber ganz im Ernst, Sam: Gab es etwas, was du hättest tun können?"

Sam starrte ihn kurz an und dann antwortete er.

„Ich hätte ihn dazu zwingen müssen. Ihm den Ring wegnehmen, irgendwas! Überleg doch mal, wenn- wenn er den Ring für sich genommen hätte! Dann hätte ich gegen ihn kämpfen müssen…"

Sam schluchzte laut auf und Merry sah, dass auch Pippin Tränen in den Augen standen. Er selbst biss die Zähne zusammen und kniete sich vor Sam, um ihn in den Arm nehmen zu können.

„Es ist aber nicht so gekommen." sagte er mit fester Stimme. „Sam, du bist der letzte, der sich Vorwürfe machen muss! Ohne dich wäre Frodo niemals so weit gekommen. Du solltest stolz auf dich sein, denn du hast mehr getan, als irgendjemand anders je gekonnt hätte!"

„Wie soll ich stolz auf mich sein, wenn Herr Frodo nie wieder richtig gesund wird?" Sam starrte ihn aus tränennassen Augen an. „Es war doch meine Aufgabe auf ihn aufzupassen! Ich hatte es sogar Gandalf versprochen…"

Überraschend mischte sich Pippin ein.

Sam- nicht einmal Gandalf war sich im Klaren darüber was es bedeutete, als er dir dieses Versprechen abnahm. Ich habe ihn in Minas Tirith gefragt, wie viel Hoffnung es noch gibt, dass ihr es schafft, und er meinte wortwörtlich, dass da nie viel Hoffnung war! Verstehst du, er hat selber nicht mehr daran geglaubt!"

„Genau." sagte Merry. „Und dass ihr überlebt habt war für uns alle wie ein Wunder. Ein paar Stunden haben wir euch für tot gehalten, denn wie solltet ihr aus dem explodierenden Schicksalsberg entkommen sein? Wir haben es am Schwarzen Tor mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Niemand hat mehr daran geglaubt, dass ihr es geschafft haben könntet- bis Gandalf mit den Adlern kam. Verstehst du, ihr seid fast unversehrt zurückgekommen! Da ist doch ein einziger Finger ein recht geringer Preis, oder?"

„Ja, aber-" Sam wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, Merrys Vortrag hatte ihm ein wenig die Luft genommen. Seine Worte schwirrten ihm im Kopf und er war noch nicht fertig.

„Und außerdem habt ihr eure Aufgabe erfüllt. Ihr habt Mittelerde gerettet und es wird niemanden interessieren, auf welche Art und Weise das geschehen ist. Die Menschen feiern euch als Helden und warten ungeduldig darauf, dass ihr euch in der Öffentlichkeit zeigt. Überleg doch einmal wie viel ihr vor dem Untergang bewahrt habt! Ich denke, das ist ein Grund zum stolz sein!"

Merry verstummte und beobachtete besorgt Sams Reaktion. Er konnte seinen Freund so gut verstehen und fand auch dessen Selbstvorwürfe durchaus nachvollziehbar. Es war nur natürlich, dass Sam unter dem Geschehenen litt, aber er durfte nicht glauben irgendeine Schuld zu tragen, denn das war einfach nicht richtig. Merry hoffte ihn zumindest ein bisschen überzeugt zu haben.

Denn es ging ja nicht nur um Sam. Aragorn hatte gesagt, dass Frodo vermutlich heute aufwachen würde und wenn Sam ihm mit dieser Einstellung begegnete konnte das für keinen von beiden gut sein.

Sam war sehr erstaunt und ein wenig überwältigt von Merrys Vortrag. Sie hatten Mittelerde gerettet…

Irgendwie stimmte das schon- obwohl es natürlich eigentlich Frodos Verdienst gewesen war. Er hatte den Ring getragen und Sam war nur sein Begleiter gewesen.

Das, was Pippin von Gandalf erzählt hatte, war sehr überraschend für ihn. Er war sich immer sicher gewesen, dass Gandalf alles im Griff hatte und ihre Reise genau geplant war. Nach seinem „Tod" hatte er immer überlegt welchen Weg der Zauberer wohl für sie vorgesehen gehabt hätte. Dass Gandalf selber nicht genau gewusst hatte wie alles geschehen sollte- auf die Idee war er nie gekommen.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht." sagte Sam schließlich mit leiser Stimme. „Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst um Frodo…"

Merry nickte. Er war zufrieden mit sich, denn offensichtlich hatten seine Worte Wirkung gezeigt. Aber jetzt wusste er auch nicht, wie er Sam helfen sollte.

„Ja, ich auch. Aber Frodo ist stark, ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich erholen wird. Und immerhin hat er dich, um ihm dabei zu helfen, also kann eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen."

* * *

Sam saß alleine auf dem Bett und dachte nach. Merry und Pippin waren gegangen, um etwas zum Essen zu suchen. Ihn hatten sie mitnehmen wollen, aber er verspürte absolut keinen Hunger. Und so war er wenigstens einen Moment alleine, danach hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit gesehnt.

Immer wieder musste er an das Gespräch von vorhin denken. Es war alles so schnell gegangen, er hatte Merry und Pippin eigentlich gar nichts erzählen wollen, aber dann war er so in Fahrt geraten, dass er ihnen fast alles, was ihn quälte, anvertraut hatte.

Einerseits schämte er sich dafür und es war ihm unangenehm, dass sie nun soviel wussten, aber andererseits war es auch eine ungeheure Erleichterung. Er fühlte sich, als wäre die Last auf seinem Herz ein wenig leichter geworden, einfach nur dadurch, dass er sie jetzt mit jemandem teilte.

Er war Merry und Pippin sehr dankbar. Sie hatten ihn getröstet und ihm das Gefühl gegeben nicht alleine zu sein. Er wusste, dass sie niemandem weitersagen würden, was sie jetzt wussten.

Er hatte die beiden für albern und ein wenig unreif gehalten, aber heute war ihm klar geworden, dass das ein Irrtum gewesen war. Wenn es darauf ankam waren Merry und Pippin die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte. (Von Frodo einmal abgesehen, denn die Freundschaft zwischen ihm und Frodo war etwas ganz besonderes.)

Durch das Gespräch mit ihnen war die Angst Frodo wieder zu sehen ein wenig kleiner geworden- aber ganz verschwunden war sie nicht. Was sollte er nur zu ihm sagen?

„Frodo wird deine Hilfe brauchen." hatte Gandalf gestern zu ihm gesagt und Sam hatte sich sofort geschworen, alles in seiner Macht liegende zu tun. Aber WAS sollte er tun? Wie würde er Frodo helfen können?

Immer wieder sah Sam Frodos Gesichtsausdruck vor sich, als er sich den Ring an den Finger steckte. Dieses Bild hatte sich unvergesslich in seinen Kopf gebrannt und wollte ihn einfach nicht loslassen.

Das boshafte Grinsen und die blauen Augen, die nur ihn ansahen und seine Reaktion beobachteten. Und dazu die kalte Stimme: „Der Ring gehört mir!"

Würde er Frodo jemals wieder ins Gesicht sehen können ohne daran denken zu müssen?

Er wusste ja, dass Frodo nichts dafür konnte, niemand wusste es besser als er- aber trotzdem war es Frodo gewesen, der dort gestanden hatte, Frodo, dem er immer vertraut und für den er alles getan hatte.

Etwas in ihm war in diesem Moment zerrissen und es würde sich nicht so schnell wieder flicken lassen. Sam wusste das und es gab ihm ein Gefühl von verzweifelter Hilflosigkeit. Er WOLLTE nicht wütend auf Frodo sein, er wusste doch, dass es falsch war. Aber die Freundschaft der beiden hatte einen Knacks bekommen und noch nicht einmal Sam konnte etwas dagegen tun.

Deprimiert ließ er sich auf sein Kissen zurücksinken. Wie viel Zeit war eigentlich seit ihrem Aufbruch aus dem Auenland vergangen? Es konnte noch kein Jahr sein, aber für Sam fühlte es sich an wie ein ganzes Zeitalter. So viel war geschehen, sein ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert. Er war als Frodos Gärtner mit ihm gegangen, ein junger Hobbit, er unbedingt einmal Elben hatte sehen wollen. Niemals hätte er ahnen können was auf ihrer Reise alles geschehen und wie sie enden würde.

Er freute sich darauf ins Auenland heimzukehren, danach hatte er sich schon die ganze Zeit gesehnt, schon seit Bruchtal. Und wie oft auf der langen Reise nach Mordor hatte er geglaubt, nie wieder nach Hause zu kommen! Besonders als er Frodo in Cirith Ungol verloren hatte, war er sich sicher gewesen, dass nun alles aus war. Aber entgegen aller Erwartungen hatten sie es geschafft und vielleicht würde er schon in einigen Wochen das Auenland wieder sehen.

Er dachte an Rosie Hüttinger und fühlte, wie ihm ganz warm wurde. Vielleicht würde er es ja jetzt doch schaffen sie anzusprechen…

Sam schloss die Augen und lächelte, als er sich Rosies hübsches Gesicht vorstellte. Vielleicht wartete sie auf ihn und machte sich Sorgen, weil er schon so lange fort war? Aber nein, das sollte er wohl gar nicht hoffen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie längst einen anderen Mann kennen gelernt und dachte überhaupt nicht an ihn.

Warum sollte sie auch, er hatte sich ja noch nicht einmal getraut ein richtiges Gespräch mit ihr anzufangen, immer war er weggelaufen und hatte sich versteckt wie ein kleines Kind, nur damit sie ja sein rotes Gesicht nicht sah…

Aber wenn er zurückkehrte und sie entgegen alles Wahrscheinlichkeit noch keinen anderen Freund hatte, dann sollte das anders werden- das schwor sich Sam in diesem Augenblick. Er wollte nicht mehr feige sein und sich endlich trauen mit ihr zu sprechen.

In derart glückliche Vorstellungen vertieft, fiel Sam in einen angenehmen Halbschlaf.

* * *

„Hey Sam, wir sind zurück!"

Sam setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Die Sonne stand bereits tief, er hatte also einige Zeit geschlafen.

„Wo ward ihr denn so lange? Das waren doch mindestens drei Stunden!"

„Ähm, also…" Pippin lächelte unschuldig. „Da war eine große Vorratskammer, und wir- weißt du, wir WOLLTEN ja früher zurückkommen!"

„Aber die Vorräte haben euch nicht gelassen, ich verstehe schon." sagte Sam grinsend. „Habt ihr mir wenigstens etwas mitgebracht, oder ist nichts übrig geblieben?"

„Doch, doch!" beeilte sich Merry zu sagen und reichte Sam ein großes Stück köstlichen Braten und ein paar Scheiben Brot. Dieser begann sofort hungrig zu essen, denn das letzte, was er gehabt hatte, war das Frühstück gewesen und wenn Sam auch nicht so einen ausdauernden Appetit wie Merry und Pippin besaß, so hatte er doch den ganz normalen Magen eines Hobbits und der pflegte nun einmal großen Wert auf reichliche Mahlzeiten zu legen.

Während Sam aß, unterhielten Merry und Pippin ihn mit Erzählungen von ihren Abenteuern und er genoss es, mit ihnen über sprechende Bäume und tobende Truchsesse zu lachen. Im Nachhinein konnten die beiden die ernstesten Dinge zu lustigen Geschichten machen und Sam, dem das sehr wohl klar war, fiel es jetzt richtig leicht fröhlich und locker zu sein. Merry und Pippin merkten das und freuten sich darüber. Der ernste und zurückgezogene Sam hatte ihnen überhaupt nicht gefallen, aber jetzt schien es mit ihrem Freund aufwärts zu gehen.

Ihre Geschichten wurden immer skurriler und wichen immer mehr von der Realität ab, aber daran störte sich niemand. Schon bald saßen alle drei auf Sams Bett und bekamen vor Lachen kaum noch Luft.

So fand sie Gandalf, der eigentlich Sams gesundheitlichen Zustand überprüfen wollte. Als er die lachenden Hobbits sah setzte er sich zu ihnen und beobachtete sie mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Doch plötzlich ging die Tür auf und eine weiß gekleidete Heilerin lugte hinein. Sie ging zu Gandalf und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin der Zauberer sich rasch erhob und das Zimmer verließ.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Sam erstaunt, aber Merry und Pippin zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung…"

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sie und deshalb hörten sie auch alle drei das Geräusch aus dem Nebenzimmer. Es klang wie- Lachen?

Sam sah Merry und Pippin an und wusste sofort, dass sie das gleiche dachten, wie er.

Pippin lief zur Wand und presste sein Ohr dagegen. Als er sich wieder umdrehte, leuchteten seine Augen und er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht.

Mehr als ein kurzes Nicken war nicht nötig, da sprang Merry auch schon auf und die beiden stürmten aus dem Zimmer.

Sam blieb wie versteinert auf dem Bett sitzen. Seine Beine fühlten sich an wie Butter, sein Herz klopfte wild und es kam ihm vor als wäre sein ganzer Körper zu Eis erstarrt. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage sich zu bewegen und er fühlte sich, als würde ihm die Kehle zugeschnürt.

Jetzt war es soweit. Die Geräusche aus dem Nebenzimmer konnten nur bedeuten, dass Frodo aufgewacht war.

Was sollte er denn jetzt tun?

Eigentlich musste er wohl aufstehen und rübergehen, um seinen, aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwachten, Freund zu begrüßen. Das wäre es, was jeder andere getan hätte.

Aber er konnte doch nicht einfach rübergehen! Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm schlecht und er wollte am liebsten aus dem Fenster klettern und einfach nur noch wegrennen.

Und er hatte geglaubt, die Angst wäre geringer geworden!

Mit zitternden Knien stand Sam auf und ging mit sehr, sehr kleinen Schritten zur Tür. Seine Hände waren plötzlich so kalt- und trotzdem schwitzte er.

Ganz langsam zog er die Tür auf und lugte vorsichtig hinaus. Da vorne war die Tür zu Frodos Zimmer. Sie stand offen und Sam konnte jetzt ganz deutlich ein glückliches Lachen von dort hören.

Er tappte durch den Flur und jeder Schritt kostete ihn aufs Neue Überwindung. Sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals und vermutlich war er totenbleich im Gesicht.

Vor der Tür presste Sam sich zunächst einmal an die Wand und spähte ganz vorsichtig um die Ecke. Was er sah, versetzte ihm einen Stich ins Herz.

Da waren sie alle. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli, nebeneinander an Frodos Bett, frei und glücklich aussehend. Auf dem Bett Merry und Pippin und in ihrer Mitte- Sams Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Arm- Frodo, der von ihnen abwechselnd umarmt wurde.

Sollte er vielleicht lieber wieder gehen? Frodo lachte und war so glücklich wie seit Monaten nicht mehr- sein Auftauchen konnte das ja nur verschlechtern. Wenn Frodo ihn sah, würde er sich wieder an alles erinnern müssen- und das wollte Sam ihm nicht antun.

Aber andererseits- irgendwann würden sie sich doch sehen. Und würde ein Hinauszögern nicht alles noch schlimmer machen?

Und außerdem fühlte sich Sam mit einem Mal so ausgeschlossen. Dort drinnen waren Frodos Freunde und er war nicht bei ihnen, obwohl er es gewesen war, der mit Frodo nach Mordor gegangen war.

Plötzlich war ihm nicht mehr nach Weglaufen zumute. Und plötzlich wusste er auch, dass es ein schrecklicher Fehler wäre, jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren.

Langsam, ganz langsam setzte Sam einen Schritt in den Türrahmen. Und noch einen.

Er atmete tief durch- und hob den Kopf.

Frodo hatte sich gerade zu Merry gedreht, der ihm etwas zu erzählen schien- aber dann wandte er den Kopf und sah Sam in der Tür stehen.

Es war ein Moment, den Sam nie vergessen würde. Es handelte sich nur um wenige Sekunden, aber für ihn fühlte es sich an, wie eine Ewigkeit.

Plötzlich waren die Stimmen der anderen gleichgültig, er hörte sie zwar noch, aber, wie es schien, von ganz weit weg.

In diesem Moment gab es nur ihn und Frodo. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und plötzlich hatte Sam keine Angst mehr, denn er wusste, dass Frodo ihn verstand. Sie waren so weit zusammen gegangen und Sam wusste, dass auch Frodo unsicher war, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

Und mit einem Mal kam Sam seine Unsicherheit albern vor. Er hatte Frodo in Mordor getragen, mit ihm dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen- da brauchte er doch keine Angst vor ihm zu haben!

Frodos blaue Augen verrieten Angst- und, was Sam sehr überraschte, die Bitte um Verzeihung. Das berührte Sam tief und ließ sein Herz weich werden.

Er hätte Frodo niemals Vorwürfe gemacht, aber dass dieser sich schuldig fühlte, war absolut verständlich. Seltsam, Sam hatte immer nur sich die Schuld gegeben, ohne darüber nachzudenken, dass es Frodo genauso gehen musste. Er konnte ihn so gut verstehen!

In diesem Moment wollte er nichts lieber als zu Frodo laufen, ihn umarmen und ihm sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Aber das traute er sich dann doch nicht. Stattdessen spürte er, wie sich ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

Und Frodo verstand ohne Worte, dass er ihm damit verziehen hatte. Sie kannten einander so gut, dass keine langen Gespräche nötig waren, um zu wissen was der andere dachte.

Frodo wusste, dass mit diesem Lächeln zwischen ihnen alles wieder gut war. Vielleicht würden sie später über das Geschehe sprechen, aber das hatte Zeit.

Auch Sam war unendlich erleichtert. Es war geschafft. Ihre Freundschaft war stark genug gewesen, um selbst diese Hürde zu überwinden.


End file.
